Remembrance for The Soul
by M14Mouse
Summary: Doggie order Jack do one more thing before he leaves SPD for good.


Remembrance for the Soul

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Doggie order Jack do one more thing before he leaves SPD for good.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Jack didn't want to come here but it was an order. It would be Doggie's final order before he would let him go. He almost sighs to himself at that thought. The Commander couldn't let go of the fact that he wanted to leave SPD. He is thankful to SPD for many things. SPD give him direction and a purpose for a time. After Grumm, the world will be safe. The homeless and poor will not be. Their world is full with drugs, lack of food, rape, gangs, and lack of shelter. Ally gave him chance to help and he really wanted to take it. He respects the Commander but he cannot let this go. Maybe, it is better to say that he refuse to let him go.

Now, he stuck in some doctor office. It has been ten minutes and the head stink hasn't showed up yet. The secretary was talking on the phone and writing something down on the desk. The office is like any other doctor's office that he has seen with its plushy chairs, magazines on the end tables, and the fake plants. The lady at the desk put down the phone and a second later, the phone rang again. The secretary pick it and said a yes, sir over the line before she hang it up.

"Mr. Landers, the doctor will see you now." The secretary said as she points to the door next to her. He got to his feet, walks to the door, and opens it. He closes the door behind him and walks into the office. The first thing he notice that the walls were cover in pictures, newspaper clips, and other odd things like books and metals. The second thing he notice that the doctor wasn't at his desk. He made a face before he went back to reading the newspaper clips on the wall.

Jason Lee Scott Opens His Third Dojo In Chicago

By Ashley Kelly—_Angel Grove Weekly_

Jack quickly looks over the article. It just said that this Jason and his business partner, Rocky DeSantos opens another karate school. The names sound familiar to him. He just couldn't remember where he heard of them. His eyes caught a picture of people making funny faces for the camera. He couldn't help but laugh at the silliness of the group. He read the little gold tag under it: The Original Gang-1994. He moves to another newspaper article next to the picture.

It reads: Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson Becomes Commander of SPD Europe.

Now, that is the name he knows. SPD has grown so large that they need another base of operations. What he heard that their commander was a former power ranger. He is sure that the guy would do a good job. It helps relief some of the stress of monsters' attacks and other duties. In a few years, it wouldn't surprise him if there will be SPD base on every continent.

He walks in the names and their faces in the pictures and newspaper clips.

"Demon Henderson Speaks At Local College."

Jack looks at the picture of a black man trying to adjust his tie. He didn't look very comfortable in the suit. Not that he can blame him. He didn't like being in a suit either. He has enough trouble with his uniform.

"Joel Rawlings Flies For Charity Event."

A black man was sitting in a red stunt plane and he waves to the camera. He recognizes the name from the SPD files. He works with planes for SPD and other government operations. It was also noted that they were the first team that the public knew about.

"Wesley Collins Take Over BioLab Corporations."

This doctor seems know a lot of people. That guy is a huge backer for SPD. In the beginning, SPD used most of Silver Guardian's equipments and weapons.

In the next picture, two guys with big smiles on their faces were standing in from of Lean Tower of Pisa. They were waving Italian flags. In the frame, there was a note. That says, "Fourth Stop on our trip around the world: Danny and Max visit Italy."

In another picture, they were a group of people doing fighting standings in from what look like a Chinese temples. In the golden tag, it says: My visit to Wind Ninja Academy.

"Singing Sensation and Software Mogul Raise Funds For A Good Cause."

He almost chuckles when he saw that picture of Ethan and Kira standing on stage. They really didn't look much different from the younger counterparts in the past. He tilts his head when he saw a book hanging in one of the frame.

"The Thunderbird's Message By Charlie Thorn."

There was a little note under the book saying "_I am glad you enjoyed the book--Chip_."

He was about to move to the next picture when a voice call out to him.

"I see you enjoy my collection as well." The voice said. Jack nearly jumps off the ground as he turns around to see an older black man at the desk. He was surprise it wasn't some bald white guy. He wore a casual black jacket and pants with a white shirt. He couldn't really place his age either.

"Sorry for taking so long. It seems someone wouldn't let me off the phone. Please have a seat. I am Doctor Zack Taylor. I prefer just Zack. You SPD types cannot seem to drop the doctor part." The doctor said as he points a chair in front of the desk. Jack slowly approach the chair and takes a seat. The doctor reaches over and offers his hand. Jack shakes his hand and he let go.

"I am going to be honest with you, Mr. Landers. Your commander wants me to talk you out of leaving." Zack said.

"You can tell him that I am leaving and there is nothing he can do about." Jack said angrily as he stumbles to his feet.

"Please, Mr. Landers, take a seat. I am just telling what Doggie said. Beside, we are just going to talk. Despite what Doggie says, he isn't the only one who can let you leave. He has to go through several other channels. I also have the power to do so. No matter how much that upsets him." Zack said as Jack settle back into his chair.

"You do…isn't that sort of odd for a doctor?" Jack said.

"If you are the Head of Counseling and Personal Services, you have no worries like that." Zack said with a smile on his face.

"Really? So, that means you talk the Commander into a vacation." Jack said.

"Lord knows I try. Stop changing the subject. I want you to tell me a little about yourself. Tell me about your team." Zack said as he lean back in his chair.

"I thought my file has everything you need to know." Jack said with caution.

"It does but I want to hear it in your own words." Zack said. Jack took a deep breath before he starts to talk.

"Syd is the pink ranger. At first, I thought she was a snuck up, rich kid. The more I got to know her. She is sweet heart. She is a lot smarter than I think anyone knows. She gave me something very precious…a birthday. I never had one of those before. I have no words to describe that feeling. Now, Bridge is our green ranger. He is really odd but he is just as smart. The stuff that he builds is amazing. He can make anyone laugh even if he doesn't mean to. He has a strange thing with buttery toast that I still can understand to this day. Sky is the blue ranger. At first, Sky was a…uhh.." Jack said. He didn't know how the doctor would feel about his choice words.

"I know exactly how Sky was before you join the team. Go on." Zack said with a smile.

"Over time, he has got better. He smiles and laughs more. He has really opened himself up to us. I can almost say now that he is my best guy friend. If anyone told me about that few months ago, I would laugh in their face. Last but just as important is the yellow ranger, Z. She is my best friend and sister all in the one. We have been through a lot together. Boom isn't a power ranger but he should be. He failed out the academy. He has the heart and mind of a power ranger. I hope when I leave that they give Boom a shot. Sometimes, when I think the commander is in change, Kat goes and prove me wrong." Jack said with a smile on his face.

"And your commander?" Zack said.

"I respect Doggie. He is someone I can look up too. I never had that before. I just wish he let me go." Jack said.

"It is much like a parent who doesn't want to see their child go off to college. He thinks of you like a son. It is difficult for him to let you go." Zack said.

"I know." Jack said as he leans back in his chair.

"Despite things between you and Doggie, you sound very fond of them." Zack said.

"I am and I going to miss them. They are like family I never had." Jack said. His heart ache slightly at that thought. No matter how much he wants to leave SPD. They are in the back of his mind. They are begging him to stay. 

"I think the hardest part isn't the training or stress of saving the world. For a time, you have power to do anything. Your friends that are connect to you in ways that no one can really understand but another power ranger. It is letting go whether it is losing the power or walking away. It is hard." Zack said.

"For doctor, you sure know a lot of about being a power ranger." Jack said. Zack just smiles at him and chuckles.

"Tell me why you want to leave SPD." Zack said.

"SPD has been great for me. For that, I am thankful. But every time, I walk out in the streets, I see what I left behind. I know that I can make a real difference now instead of my Robin Hood type stealing. I can really change things now. Once Grumm is gone for good then I know I can really walk away with my head up high." Jack said. The doctor was quiet for a moment before he talks again.

"Let me tell you a story. Many years ago, three power rangers had the same choice that you had. The three power rangers had an opportunity to change the world through diplomacy means and be apart of something bigger than just fighting monsters. They were tired both mentally and physically from the fighting. Another part of them didn't want to leave the team. They were family for so long that they didn't want to break it up. They talk among themselves and their friends. They made a decision to leave. It is probably one of the hardest decisions of their lives. Last time, I check they were quite happy about their decision." Zack said.

"Who were these rangers anyway? I don't remember reading that in History of SPD." Jack said.

"Power rangers have been around a lot longer than SPD. The government became interested in the power rangers after a major monster attack during mid-1990s. You would to read History to Power Rangers to know that." Zack said.

"So, you are going to leave me hanging? Who were these guys?" Jack asks. Zack got up from his chair, walk to the wall and pick up a picture. He walks back to the desk and He lays the picture on the desk. Jack picks up the picture and look at it closely. His mouth nearly drops in shock.

"You were a power ranger!" Jack said.

"We were the original power rangers that protect from crazy monsters that attack Angel Grove. I was 16 when I become the black ranger. Every pictures in this room show the faces of past power rangers. You call anyone this wall and they could tell remarkable stories. You are part of selective group of people that has been touch by something remarkable. Even if you don't hold the power anymore, you are still a power ranger. Always remember that, Jack. So, tell me, what are you going to do now?" Zack said.

"The same thing I told you from the beginning" Jack said with a smirk and Zack chuckles.

"Very well, I will tell Doggie my final decision. It is pleasure to meet you, Jack. You did great work as power ranger." Zack said as Jack got and shake Zack's hand one more time before leaving. Zack smiles as a thought pop into his head.

"Do you play poker, Jack?" Zack said.

"Poker? A little, why?" Jack said.

"I and some of the guys play poker ever once in a while. It would be nice have another person." Zack said as he digs into his desk and pull out card from his desk.

"I think about it." Jack said.

"Good…just call ahead at this number." Zack said with a smile. He watches Jack leaves the room. He digs into his desk and pulls out another framed picture. He picks his other picture on the desk. He walks to the wall and put the group of his friends' picture on the wall. He removes the other picture from under his arm. The picture was Jack, Z, Syd, Sky, and Bridge. They were standing by their jeep. He steps away from the picture. He smiles a little at the picture before he walks away. He had to make a call to Doggie and it wasn't going to be fun.

The End

A/N: YAY! I did it again. Whoa! This is sort of prequel to Poker Night and Power Coins. This was fun. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
